one day
by daniel radcliffe is oh so sexy
Summary: george weasly finds harry potter alone and crying


**One day**

One day in a land far, far away in the kingdom of Hogwarts there was people running around trying to plan a birthday banquet. The banquet was for George Weasley's little sister Ginny's 18th birthday. His mother Molly Wealsey called him over and told him to go to the shopping centre in Hogsmade. She told him to fetch some fire whiskey, butter beer, banquet food, birthday cake and decorations for tonight's celebrations. So he went and got his trusty noble stead Pegasus and rode to Hogsmade to get all the shopping.

Once he got his shopping he was going back to his horse when he saw someone sitting in the corner sobbing his heart out so George went over to the 18 year old and asked the lad who he was. The lad answered him and said threw all the tears that he was Harry Potter. George then found himself getting down onto the floor next to Harry and pulling him into his arms comforting him and reassuring him. Then he asked Harry what was wrong. While trying his best not to cry Harry said that he had just told his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia that he was gay.

When his Aunt and Uncle found out this piece of information they started to hit and shout at him. Harry had run from his house in privet drive all the way to Hogsmade. Once Harry had finished he buried his head in George's chest and continued to sob. George felt his heart breaking at the state of the man in his arms, so he told Harry that he could come back and live with him in the Hogwarts Castle and that he would be safe Harry agreed. As they was walking towards George's noble stead Pegasus Harry turned to George and thanked him also he said to George is it ok to be gay because my uncle told me I'm a disgrace and unnatural. George felt his heart break all over again at the hurt look on Harry's face and said that yes it is ok to be gay as I should know I am gay. Harry hugged him and told him that he was scared but he had seen him about before and that he liked him.

George was shocked but said he felt the same and had done for ages. They kissed in a long slow passionate kiss until the need for air became too much and they broke apart. They then got onto Pegasus and rode back to Hogwarts Castle with all the shopping for Ginny's 18th birthday party. When they arrived at the castle George got off his horse and helped Harry down being careful not to hurt him. He reassures Harry that his family will love him and accept him into the family as George's boyfriend. They then made their way into the castle holding hands.

When they got inside George's mom came into the kitchen to the both lads. She asked what had happened and with permission off Harry, George explained it all. Once the conversation was over they all began to set up the great hall for Ginny's birthday banquet that evening. When everything was sorted for the evening George asked his mom if he could take Harry up to his room to calm him down before the evening she said he could. She told him they had to be downstairs for 7pm for the party. Once they got upstairs and into George's room Harry broke down in tears, George saw this and sat down on the chair in his room and told Harry to come over to him and sit on his lap. Which Harry did and buried his head into George's chest sobbing. George let him cry and comforted him the best he could. When Harry had stopped crying he kissed George in a loving passionate kiss.

Once 7pm arrived they made their way downstairs to the hall for the party. When they got downstairs they wished Ginny happy birthday gave her presents and told the band the weird sisters to start singing. As the party went on Ginny's girlfriend Hermione shocked Ginny by asking her to marry her. Ginny said yes the wedding was to take place in 5 months time on George's birthday. As the days went by George and Harry had been together 3months when George shocked Harry by asking him to marry him in 3months time on his birthday the same day as Ginny and Hermione. The four of them agreed to marry on the same day and have a double wedding. Weeks went by and the family was planning the double wedding.

On the day of the wedding everyone was running around sorting things out. The double wedding went smoothly, a few weeks later both Ginny and Harry were waiting for George and Hermione to get back from shopping because they had something to tell them. When they both got back Ginny and Harry said that they were pregnant. Nine months later both Ginny and Harry gave birth to twins. Harry named his daughter Lily Jane Potter-Weasley and his son James Sirius Potter –Weasley.

Ginny named her two twin sons Neville Granger – Weasley and Fred Granger-Weasley after her brother who had passed away. A few years went by the joke shop was doing well. It was coming up to Ginny's, Hermione's, Harry's and George's wedding anniversary they had a party. On Harry's and Ginny's 22nd birthday George and Hermione announced that they were pregnant.

Nine months down the line George gave birth to Remus Potter-Weasley and Rose Potter -Weasley and Hermione gave birth to Victoria Granger –Weasley and Luna Granger-Weasley. Harry never heard anything from his uncle and aunt since they had kicked him out .they all lived happy lives and were married for years without any trouble.


End file.
